Ginny's Problem
by ginnystwin
Summary: Ginny's life is slowly falling apart. She has now resulted to anorexia and cutting. Will it all end happily?
1. Life As I Know It Is Over

A/n: Yay! This is my new story, and I really do hope you like it. I know it's sort-of odd, but I'm hoping to get more reviewers for it than I did my last story. By the way, if you haven't read it, you should. I have a feeling that this story will get more reviews, but we'll see. So. Anyway, I hope you like this story. Enjoy!

****

Ginny's Problem

Chapter One: Life As I Know It Is Over

Ginny's POV

I fumbled through my bag at my seat in the Great Hall, looking for what seemed the thousandth time for my Potions essay. I just had to face it. I either:

A.Lost it or

B.Didn't do it

I figured it was the latter, it made complete sense. I mean, things have been falling into complete and utterly broken pieces at home, and it was on my mind constantly. This is the reason I became anorexic, and not to mention, I hardly did my homework. Let me name the reasons:

1.Mum and Dad got into a HUGE row, and I think that they are considering getting a divorce.

2.Fred and George might get sent to Azkaban for putting an illegal ingredient in one of their candies.

3.My brother is going out with my best friend. (Hermione is going out with Ron.)

4.And, last but not least, people kept teasing me about going me going out with Neville Longbottom.

Life as I know it is over. The bell rang loudly across the Hall and I headed for the dungeons, of course I was walking as slow as possible, hoping that the time would never come, so I wouldn't have to sit in Snape's class, unprepared. I kept walking, and soon I was behind everyone. I wondered what would happen if I just went into the library and ditched Potions. _No, Madame Pomfrey would know._ Yep, I'm done for. I guess I didn't realize exactly _how_ slow I was actually walking. The next bell sounded, and I still wasn't in class! _I'm dead meat, I'm dead meat, I'm dead meat._

I slipped into class, hoping Snape wouldn't notice. But, to my unfortunate doom, he did.

"Miss Weasley, you're late," He said in an undertone, that sounded to me so loud I could hardly bear it, "that's a week's detention and 15 points from Gryffindor." Great. Just bloody great. He whipped round, and lightly slammed his stick to the chalkboard. "You are to make this potion, you have an hour. You can begin after I have collected your essays." He started coming round to my table, then I had a sudden idea.

I raised my hand and said, "Professor Snape, I feel ill, can I go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Wait to be called on _before _you speak, and no. Give me your essay." Crap. The moment I had been dreading had came.

"I didn't do it." I said in a light whisper, hoping only he would hear. He stopped dead, and gave a loathingful grin.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you."

"I didn't do it."

"Louder."

"I didn't do it."

"Louder."

By now, tears were in my eyes, and I practically screamed it.

"Ahh. Another fifteen points from Gryffindor. Continue with the potion." My eyes were red and so were my cheeks. I continued stirring my ingredients, digging my fingernails into my skin with my other hand. _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. _I knew that everyone was staring at me, but my eyes were too glazed over to see, I just continued to stir.

A/n: Whew! I'm tired. I hope you all like this story. Yes, Ginny is going to turn into a cutter too. I will not give _too _much detail because I know not a lot of people want it. Well, please review. I'd really like to get at least 2 or 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. Well, see ya.

ginnystwin


	2. Getting Better, Well Not Really

A/n: Thanks, you guys for 4 awesome reviews! I greatly appreciate them. I usually don't get many reviews for my stories. I'm really hoping this story is different. It's been a while since I up-dated, but I have a hectic schedule. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise, I would have finished the 6th book already, so as not to keep all the Harry Potter fans on the edge of their seats, biting their nails and screaming in anticipation.

Reviewers:

DiaTheRyter: Thanks so much for your review, and the answer is in this chapter.

written: I'm glad you like it! You said you couldn't wait to read more, well, here it is!

Little Miss Depp: Thanks for the compliment! Hermione and Ginny are friends in the books, but they're best friends in my story.

myzteek: Thanks so much! Peace out to you too.

Ginny's Problem

Chapter Two: Getting Better, Well Not Really

I gathered my books up and cradled them motheringly in my arms as I briskly walked amid all of the other students walking toward the Great Hall. I, however, turned toward the direction of Gryffindor Tower. I didn't know how they could all be so happy, when here I am, my mind in the middle of chaos. I passed the statue of Gregory the Smarmy and kept on walking, my eyes staring at my worn-down mary-janes the colour of a stormy night.

When I arrived in the common room, I dropped all my books on a maroon sofa by the lit fireplace, then fell into the sofa myself. I closed my eyes, enjoying quiet peace after such a cruel day that kicked me in the shins. For once, I was feeling happy.

Then Neville came bursting in at the speed of lightning, looked around, and when his eyes stopped dead on me, his shoulders let themselves down, and he smiled as though he found what he was looking for. He paced towards me, and bent over the couch to give me a short kiss on the lips.

He picked up my feet, sat down, and then placed my feet on top of his knees.

"Are you all right? I was looking for you." He said, a concerned expression appearing on his slightly freckled face.

I brushed the fiery hair out of my face with my left hand and then said, "I-I-I'm…well, actually I had a horrible day. I'm okay now though."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He questioned.

"I guess. Well, it started out…" I told him the whole story, him sitting there patiently, and his eyes never leaving the gaze of mine. Occasionally, he'd nod and pat my feet. Of course, the only stuff I left out was the part about me being anorexic, and not to mention a cutter. I was seriously trying to cut back on cutting though, because, I figured one day, if we ventured a little past kissing, my arms would be exposed. Little by little, the cutting was getting better, but the anorexia was getting a bit worse. Sure, I'd eat 1 thing, like a 1 gummy bear a day, because I didn't want to _die._

(This reminds me of a song. Here's the lyrics: )

It's getting better all the time, I used to get mad at my school, the teachers that taught me weren't cool

You're holding me down, turning me round, filling me up with their rules

I've got to admit it's getting better, a little better all the time

I have to admit it's getting better, it's getting better, since you've been mine

Me used to be angry young man, me hiding me head in the sand

You gave me the word, I finally heard, I'm doing the best that I can,

I've got to admit it's getting better, a little better all the time

I have to admit it's getting better, it's getting better, since you've been mine, getting so much better all the time It's getting better all the time, better, better, better, it's getting better all the time, better, better, better

Man, I was mean but I'm changing my scene, and I'm doing the best that I can

I've got to admit it's getting better, a little better all the time

Yes, admit it's getting better, it's getting better since you've been mine

Getting so much better all the time, it's getting better all the time, better, better, better

It's getting better all the time, better, better, better, getting so much better all the time

"Wow. I'm sorry babe," He looked at me as though he was about to cry, "do you want me to carry you up to your bed?" Before I even had a chance to respond, he lifted me up, and was heading in the direction of the stairs. He started to step on them, then seconds later, we slid back down, me accidentally landing on top of him.

"Whoops, I forgot it did that, sorry." He stated, grinning up at me.

"That's all right. I can go myself." I smiled, then snogged him a bit more passionately than we were used to. I smiled, got up and waved down to him when I had finally reached the top. I realized then just how much I really loved him.

A/n: Yay! I hoped you liked it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I'm aiming for 5 reviews for this chapter. I think you guys can do it!

P.S. The song is written and played by The Beatles. It is on the 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' CD. I unfortunately do not own The Beatles.

ginnystwin


	3. a note from ginnystwin

Hey. It's ginnystwin. I have discontinued this story. I am not as satisfied with it as I hoped I would be. I don't really have time to continue writing it. I'm SOOO sorry about this however, there is a catch. If you would like me to continue it, I need 10 more reviews. I know this is hard, but over time, maybe it'll happen. We'll see.

I have just made a new story, ( The Journal of a Bored Hufflepuff) so if you'd like to read that, then I'd appreciate it. Thank you for all who reviewed this story. I love you all. Peace out.


End file.
